


Always

by auroracalisto



Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Mentions of Violence, Reader is Falcone's daughter, Zsasz loves Reader, [Your name] Falcone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: The reader is kidnapped by some thugs who have it out for her dad, Don Falcone.  But Victor is clearly upset over this.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader, Victor Zsasz/You
Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Always

[Your name] could hardly breathe.

She was terrified. She felt as if everything she knew was crashing around her. Especially when every time she opened her eyes, it was pitch black. The cloth that covered her eyes was scratchy and uncomfortable. What even happened? How did she get here?

She heard someone near her shuffle around and her memories suddenly hit her. She had been kidnapped. By who, she didn’t remember. She didn’t even remember if she had seen who had kidnapped her. 

_It’s okay. I’m okay_ , she tried to tell herself, squeezing her eyes shut despite the blindfold. Her dad would be looking for. No one messed with Don Falcone and got away with it. And if anyone messed with his youngest daughter? They were in for a hell of a lot worse than they truly realized. 

“Is she awake?” grunted a voice from the corner of the room.

[Your name] winced as a steel-toed boot came into contact with her shin. She sucked in a sharp breath and whoever had kicked her audibly chuckled.

“She’s awake,” he replied. 

The other man from across the room came over to the poor girl and tore the blindfold away from her eyes. The light was blinding; [Your name] squeezed her eyes shut and slowly began to open them back up to see who the culprits were. She still didn’t recognize them.

“Do you know where you are?” he asked, a smirk evident on his ugly face. 

[Your name] frowned in response. “Should I know?”

His hand forcefully wrapped around the woman’s neck, cutting off her airway. She took what breath she could, her [eye color] eyes not once leaving his. His smirk only grew at this.

“My, my—you don’t take after your father, at all. You’re lucky, there,” he sneered, his grip around her neck tightening. “Your father messed with the wrong fucking people, you nasty bitch,” he let go. Surely, there would be a bruise in just a matter of hours. 

She coughed out, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t have to look at the men in the room.

_Who are these people?_

The other man looked down at a phone, a deep frown on his lips. “Moe stopped messaging, boss.” he said, clearly not having any interest in the problem at hand.

[Your name] clenched her jaw, listening to their grating voices. 

That’s when she heard the gun shot, followed by a cry for help, and a couple more gun shots. 

_Victor._

She felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she shot the men in front of her a dark glare. “I would start running if I were you,” she said, her body trembling. 

The “boss” rolled his eyes and grabbed his pistol from its holder; [Your name] figured that he didn’t realize who exactly was here for her. 

One thing was for certain about [Your name] Falcone. Her dad was the biggest mob boss in Gotham . . . and she belonged to Victor Zsasz. Victor loved her. These people . . . they would pay. With their lives.

A gun shot rang through the room as the doorknob was blown off with a bullet; it was followed by someone kicking the door open and Victor walked in. Hesitation was clearly not in his vocabulary as he raised his gun and shot both men in the center of the forehead. He slowly lowered his gun and put it back in its holster before his eyes locked with [Your name]’s. Anger seeped through his veins as he seen the bruises littering her nearly bare body. They had her tied to a chair and it was obvious that they did not care for her well-being. 

Victor came over to the crying girl and pulled out a knife, quickly cutting the ropes around her wrists and her ankles. He put it back in his pocket and pulled her into his chest, his chin pressing against her matted hair. 

[Your name]’s hands gripped onto his suit jacket. The girl tried to stop her tears as her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her up, bridal style.

“It’s okay,” he breathed out, pressing a kiss to her forehead, noticing a cut just under her hairline. He felt his blood boil, but he didn’t let her see it. 

“Victor,” [Your name] whimpered, her eyes meeting with his. “I—”

He shook his head and kissed her lips rather quickly. “Let me get you back. Your dad will be relieved.” He said. 

She pressed her head against his chest, trying to keep herself from crying anymore. “You’re not?” she asked.

Victor shot her a look, as if to warning her to not continue down that road. 

“Of course, I am,” he said, taking her out and past all of the dead bodies in the hall. It was clear that Victor would have many more scars dug into his arm. But that was the last thing that he would take care of tonight. He carefully put [Your name] into the back of his matte black car, taking her face into his hands. “I could have lost you,” he said, his dark eyes boring into his girlfriend’s. 

“But you came,” [Your name] said, her hands quickly going over his. 

“I’ll always come,” he replied, keeping his eyes on hers. “Always.”


End file.
